Cherry
by Ridsclane
Summary: El amor se siente como estar frente al peligro. [Ligero lemon. Winter Soldier]


El General Ironwood había llamado a Winter a su oficina, ella fue lo más pronto que pudo y allí estaban, aunque han hablado otras veces, el ambiente se sentía diferente, primero pensó que eran malas noticias, luego se relajo al verlo tranquilo, sea lo que sea, podía confiar en su intuición femenina. Conocía tanto a su jefe que sabía qué gesto, tic, muletilla o cualquier otra actitud particular la hacía ponerse alerta y este no era el caso.

—General, aquí estoy, ¿me llamó?

—Schnee.

—¿Sí?, señor —respondió mecánicamente como siempre hacía, con una actitud fría, siguiendo siempre los protocolos establecidos.

—Tengo una pregunta, es un tanto personal.

—¿Personal? —pensó y relajó un poco su cuerpo que se encontraba rígido, con sus dos brazos a los costados —, dígame General.

—¿Por qué quiso ser una cazadora?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, había contestado esa pregunta cientos de veces, a su familia, a sus compañeros, a sus profesores, a todo el mundo básicamente. Siempre tuvo la respuesta: ayudar a las personas. Pero esta vez sentía que esa respuesta no le valdría de nada, sabía que él buscaba otra respuesta, posiblemente una que esté escondida dentro de ella, una que nadie sepa.

Ironwood al ver que tardó más tiempo de lo previsto, replanteó su pregunta.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué dejar una vida llena de comodidades? De lujos y libre (aparentemente) de responsabilidades, sé que la compañía de su padre es una responsabilidad enorme, pero... aquí son vidas y la suya propia —entre más palabras agregaba a su monólogo, más hacía sospechar a Winter que su jefe buscaba una respuesta específica, pero no sabía cuál podría ser.

—General, ¿pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No es nada, Schnee.

—Respondiendo su pregunta, creo que, irónicamente, aquí me siento más libre.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, lejos de mi controlador padre —hizo una pausa para pensar lo que diría —, es decir, él, nosotras... éramos completamente infelices.

—¿La señorita Weiss y usted?

—Mi madre también, bueno esto no es una terapia para hablar de mis muchos problemas familiares, sólo quería agregar que usted fue una salvación para esa vida destinada que llevaba.

—Winter.

—¿Sí, general? —dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, luego volteó a ver su escritorio, había estado bebiendo, por un segundo vino a su mente la imagen de Qrow y a su madre —. Alcohólicos —pensó.

—Seré honesto, porque usted siempre es honesta conmigo.

Winter pensó que debía ser honesta siempre, era una obligación o algo que hiciera especialmente por gusto, después de todo para eso le pagaban y era su jefe directo, además del hecho de que fue su director en sus años de academia, amigo de su padre, entre muchas otras cosas.

—Escucho.

—Me gustas Winter —dijo y el lugar se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

La especialista no supo que responder ante ello, su mente se quedó en blanco, jamás le había pasado eso, claro que se le habían "declarado" antes, pero estaba segura que era alguna artimaña para llevársela a la cama, para presumir de haberse tirado a una Schnee, para conseguir dinero o algo más.

¿Pero el General Ironwood que podía conseguir de ella? Él ya lo tenía todo, ¿o no? Menos una mujer supuso, aunque desechó esa idea en seguida, sonaba completamente cursi. De ello llegó a la conclusión de que le faltaba sexo, respetaba y admiraba a su general, pero por más que fuese lo que fuese, era un hombre al fin y al cabo. Un ser humano con necesidades.

Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque realmente no sabía que diría, tocaron la puerta y tuvieron que dejarlo para otra ocasión. El rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas al momento de la confesión desapareció con cada paso que dio hasta llegar a su habitación y sepultar su cabeza en su almohada.

* * *

Al día siguiente tuvo que enfrentar la pregunta del millón, ¿qué sentía ella? Después de la reunión con esa gente importante, Ironwood tuvo tiempo de mandarle un mensaje y le pregunto por sus sentimientos.

Ni ella misma sabía quería sentía, entonces significaba que efectivamente sentía algo. Dudar ya era algo problemático, ¿si uno duda ya es amor? No, "amor" no sería la palabra correcta, ¿o sería que su admiración e idolatría la llevaron a...?

De repente otro mensaje llegó y decía: te veo en mi oficina, Schnee.

Allí estaba ella, parada frente a la puerta de su habitación, sin poder abrirla de los nervios, todavía no tenía su respuesta y cuando estuviera cara a cara con su jefe sería peor. Necesitaba saber qué sentía.

—¿Y si ya lo sé y no lo quiero aceptar? —se preguntó —¿aceptar qué? —se corrigió nerviosa y ruborizada.

Antes de salir escuchó música, puso en aleatorio su reproductor y como una señal del destino, encontró su respuesta.

Love, I said real love is like feeling no fear, when you're standing in the face of danger, 'cause you just want it so much...

No buscaba sentirse protegida, porque para empezar, el miedo desaparecía al estar a su lado, no necesitaba que la cuidaran, pero él lo hacía de todos modos, ¿sabía todo lo que ella pensaba? Porque siempre daba en el blanco.

Love, is it real love? Its like smiling when the firing squad's against you and you just stay lined up, yeah...

No había nada de lo que temer al estar a su lado, eso era una certeza. Con todo eso en mente, fue a su oficina a contestar su pregunta.

* * *

En algún momento de poca cordura sus cuerpos actuaron por sí solos, los besos llenos de pasiones desbordada empujaron a Winter contra el escritorio de su jefe, con su brazo metálico tiró todo lo que estorbara en él, enseguida tomó sus piernas del muslo y la sentó, se posicionó entre sus piernas.

Winter se separó por un segundo de él, respiró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ambos jadeaban, sudaban y deseaban esto más que nada en el mundo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habría sido así? Habían tantas cosas que los encendían.

Él la besó en el cuello, la Schnee solo sentía su cuerpo arder al pensar en todo el ambiente que los rodeaba, lo prohibido de su relación, por la edad y por el status, en la oficina de su jefe.

Tirarse a una Schnee y no sólo eso, sino desvirginarla, su primera vez con él, alguien mayor que bien podría ser su padre, además de ser amigo del mismo. Una subordinada y un superior, con el peligro de que los atrapen. Todo ello junto sólo podía crear el ambiente perfecto.

Una mano estaba en su entre pierna, buscando su cinturón para quitárselo de una vez, sus piernas de ella abrazando a su general, respirando cada vez más rápido, más caliente, más excitada. Sus manos tomaron su cara mientras lo besaba desesperadamente.

La otra mano subió por su cintura, moviéndose al compás de su hermosa figura, hasta que llegó a uno de sus senos y lo apretó, por más que trataba de controlarse y ser gentil no podía hacerlo, sólo ella podía provocar eso en él.

Winter lo ayudó a encontrar su cinturón y a quitarse el pantalón mientras él abría su camisa con desesperación, se detuvo para admirarla en ropa interior, necesitaba mantener esa imagen en su mente porque las posibilidades de que volviera a ocurrir se encontraban lejanas.

Su piel tan suave al tacto lo volvió loco, era tan perfecta en todos los aspectos, tan joven que brillaba por ello. Necesitaba poseerla, la sentía tan suya y ella se sentía tan de él. Estaban completamente conectados, lo que hacía que no fuera sólo sexo, era más que eso, era una unión, seguridad, amor verdadero.

La especialista le desabotonó su camisa, él tomó su mano al sentirse cohibido, una parte de él se sentía inseguro con ella con respecto a su cuerpo, a la mitad de su cuerpo mejor dicho. Ella lo entendió y lo miró con dulzura.

—Está bien si no quieres que te vea —susurró tan comprensiva que soltó su mano y la dejó continuar.

—¿Estás tan nerviosa como yo? —ella asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa amable —, te quiero Winter, esto no es simple sexo o perversión, si no quieres...

—Te quiero James —dijo al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban en colores rojizos. Lo último lo dijo casi como susurro.

El General no quería que ella fuera la única desvestida, pensó que era egoísta de su parte, aunque claramente una mujer desnuda no tiene el mismo peso que un hombre desnudo, malditos estereotipos y machismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban en ropa interior, admirándose el uno al otro, avergonzados y ansiosos, Ironwood dio el primer paso, tocó sus pechos sobre su brasier con sus dos manos, una en cada una, ella gimió despacio.

Se acercó más a ella, frotando su miembro contra su entrada, ella podía sentir lo duro y caliente que estaba, palpitaba tanto y se hacía más grande que estaba segura que dolería, pero no le importaba, lo quería dentro de ella. Siempre dicen que si no duele no sirve ¿no? Era momento de saber si era verdad.

Cuando estaban al borde del deseo el sonido de la puerta les cortó la inspiración, se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y se despidieron con la promesa de consumar su acto en otra ocasión.


End file.
